disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity: 1.0 Edition
(aka Disney Infinity 1.0, aka Disney Infinity) is the first of the game, and includes a number of Figures, Games, and Power Discs based on Disney and Disney•Pixar franchises. Play Set Games There are a total of six Play Set Games for this Edition. The Disney Infinity 1.0 Starter Pack includes a Play Set Piece that allows the player to access three separate Play Set games. Additional Play Sets are sold separately. Character Figures There are a total of 36 Character Figures for this Edition, including seven Crystal Figures exclusive to some retailers. This includes Character Figures for the Play Sets, as well as six other Disney and Disney•Pixar franchises. While only the characters for a specific franchise can be used in each Play Set, any Character Figure can be used in the Toy Box. Power Discs There are 67 Power Discs for this Edition, including a number of rare discs exclusive to some retailers. Hexagonal Power Discs can only be used in the Toy Box, while Circular Power Discs can also be used in Play Sets. Toy Box Disney Infinity 1.0 includes a number of Prebuilt Toy Box Worlds; some of which are available by default, while others can be unlocked during game play. These can be edited and saved as new Toy Boxes. Adventures In the Toy Box mode, Adventures can be accessed by stepping on the red circle on the Disney Infinity hub. There are two types of adventures: basic adventures, and character adventures. Basic adventures can be accessed by any character, while character adventures can only be accessed when a certain character is present. The Cars characters can only access Castles & Slingshots, Sumo, racing adventures and their own adventures. Trivia *Some of the international trailers contain a few alternate shots from the game. *The Luxo Ball is a projectile and various other uses in Toy Box, just like in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *The song playing in the trailer is Nero's "Me and You". *Certain music from the films also play. These include "Jessie's in Trouble" and "Zurg's Planet" by Randy Newman from Toy Story 2; "Saving Metroville" by Michael Giacchino from The Incredibles; "Wow" by Thomas Newman from Finding Nemo; the Condorman main theme by Mancini; "Peter Pan Ride Music" by Sammy Cahn and Sammy Fain from the Disneyland ride; "Sugar Rush Showdown" by Henry Jackman and Matthew Margeson from Wreck-It Ralph; "Re-Animation" by Danny Elfman from Frankenweenie; the end title from The Nightmare Before Christmas by Elfman; "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" by Jon Barry, Jeff Marsh and Dan Povenmire from Phineas and Ferb; "Sugar Rush" by Jamie Houston and Yasushi Akimoto from Wreck-It Ralph; "Recognizer" by Daft Punk from Tron: Legacy; "Mickey Mouse March" by Jimmie Dodd from The Mickey Mouse Club; "Something That I Want" by Grace Potter from Tangled; "All in the Golden Afternoon" by Bob Hilliard and Sammy Fain from Alice in Wonderland; and tracks by Sasha Dikiciyan from the Tron: Evolution video game, and "WALL•E" by Thomas Newman from WALL•E.'Disney Infinity' Game to Feature 16 Songs From Movies, TV Shows, Theme Parks (Exclusive)‘Disney Infinity’ to Feature Music by Daft Punk, Danny Elfman, Michael Giacchino and More *Although Lizzie, Sarge and Sheriff do not appear in the game, they are mentioned various times. Sarge was mentioned by Finn that he agreed to let Finn run Sarge's Surplus Hut while he is on vacation. Flo mentions that the hut needs to be built since Sarge and Sheriff are on vacation, as well as mentioning Lizzie as to find some of her license plates that are scattered around. *Some of the vintage posters for Cars 2 appear in Luigi's Casa Della Tires, although not in the Toy Box. *Although Tony Rydinger does not appear in the game, he was mentioned by Violet wondering what he was doing, and Dash singing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" about Violet and Tony. Also, Jack-Jack Parr was mentioned by Mr. Incredible, who hopes that he will handle well with his babysitter. He was also mentioned by Mrs. Incredible, who also mentions Kari McKeen in different lines, wondering if she is handling Jack-Jack. *The Battle Races, turbo boost packs, and some music and sound effects from Cars 2: The Video Game are reused in the game. *Andy Davis, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Marshmallow are mentioned in the game. *Ferb Fletcher and Emperor Zurg were both intended to be Playable Characters in the original version of Disney Infinity. However, for unstated reasons, both were scrapped as playable characters. *The game's subtitles spell Arendelle as "Ar'a'ndelle". Gallery valentinesday1.jpg valentinesday2.jpg valentinesday3.jpg Videos DISNEY INFINITY "Speaking Infinity Character Takeover" What is Disney Infinity? Episode 1 "Play Set Overview" What is Disney Infinity? Episode 2 "Starter Pack Characters" References Category:Editions